Silent Hill (película)
Silent Hill (conocida en español como Terror en Silent Hill) es una película de terror de 2006 dirigida por Christophe Gans y escrita por Roger Avary en conjunción con Christophe Gans y Nicolas Boukhrief. La historia es una adaptación del primer videojuego de Silent Hill creado por Konami. La película incluye elementos de Silent Hill, Silent Hill 2 y Silent Hill 3, con música del 1, 2, 3 y de Silent Hill 4: The Room. Fue estrenada en cines el 21 de abril de 2006 por TriStar Pictures. La película sigue la historia de una madre amorosa que lleva a su hija a Silent Hill, la única pista del sonambulismo que presenta su hija. Después de quedarse inconsciente en un accidente de coche, ella despierta y se da cuenta de que su hija ha desaparecido. Con el pueblo cubierto de niebla y cenizas cayendo del cielo, ella va en busca de su hija, y mientras lo hace, descubre las conexiones que tiene su hija con el pueblo de Silent Hill y su historia perturbadora. Argumento Nota: Silent Hill ocurre en Octubre - Noviembre 2004. thumb|left|250px|Sharon, Christopher, y Rose. La película empieza con Rose Da Silva y su marido Chris persiguiendo a su hija Sharon, que ha estado experimentando graves pesadillas y sonambulismo, luego de que ella haya deambulado desde su casa y casi camine fuera del borde de un acantilado. Su única pista sobre la condición de la niña es la repetición del nombre "Silent Hill" durante sus episodios. Desesperada por respuestas, Rose decide llevar a Sharon al pueblo de Silent Hill, a pesar de la oposición de Christopher. De camino en coche a Silent Hill, Rose se detiene en una gasolinera para pedir instrucciones. Cybil Bennett, una oficial de policía de Brahams, mira a la madre y su hija con un indicio de sospecha, después de una escena en que Sharon grita que alguien cambió sus dibujos en imágenes macabras, que en realidad se hizo por Sharon durante una de sus fugas. Cybil pregunta si Rose necesita ayuda, pero Rose le dice que no y retoma su camino. Sospechosa de los motivos de Rose, Cybil toma nota de la matrícula de Rose. Rose continúa su camino hacia Silent Hill y Cybil intenta hacer que se detenga. Después de notar el desvío a Silent Hill, Rose rápidamente se libra de Cybil. De repente, la figura de una niña aparece delante del coche y Rose choca quedando inconciente. thumb|165px|Cybil Bennett. Rose despierta y ve que Sharon está desaparecida y que ella está en las afueras del pueblo de Silent Hill, que está envuelta por una niebla pesada. Rose entonces procede a buscar a su hija perdida a través de las calles vacías del pueblo. Después de seguir lo que ella piensa que es la figura de su hija en un callejón oscuro, Rose experimenta un cambio surrealista hacia un lado más siniestro del pueblo. Ella tropieza con una figura mutilada vestida de minero colgando de una valla de alambre, junto con pisos ensangrentados y vallas con rejas metálicas. De repente, Rose es atacada por un Grey Child. Docenas más de ellos aparecen, provocando que huya hacia un edificio cercano. Rose tropieza y cuando está a punto de ser alcanzada por las criaturas los Grey Children y la superficie de la sala a su alrededor comienzan a desintegrarse, y ella pierde el conocimiento. Al despertar, se encuentra en el Mundo de Niebla dentro de una bolera en ruinas. Aventurándose fuera una vez más, Rose se sorprende al ver que una de las carreteras principales a Silent Hill ha desaparecido, y en su lugar se encuentra un abismo de niebla. Una misteriosa mujer, Dahlia Gillespie, llega y habla de las cosas terribles hechas a su propia hija, Alessa, por la gente del pueblo. Dahlia afirma que Sharon en realidad es su propia hija y no de Rose. Después de que Dahlia casi empuje a Rose fuera del borde de la carretera derrumbada en un ataque de ira, Rose corre de vuelta hasta su coche y encuentra un dibujo en el bloc de notas de Sharon sobre una escuela. De repente, Cybil llega y pone a Rose bajo arresto por intentar huir de ella anteriormente. Mientras Rose se encuentra esposada, Cybil revela que también se estrelló y despertó en Silent Hill. Ellas comienzan a caminar y tratan de dirigirse a la estación de policía de Brahams, pero Cybil descubre que el camino de salida del pueblo ha desaparecido misteriosamente, lo que resulta que Cybil comienza a creer las afirmaciones de Rose de que algo está muy mal en la ciudad. Al retroceder para buscar una torre de radio, Cybil ve algo acercándose hacia ellas a través de la niebla. Al irse aproximando cada vez más, se dan cuenta de que es otra criatura del pueblo y ésta empieza a lanzar ácido hirviendo a Cybil. Mientras Cybil le dispara al monstruo, Rose aprovecha la oportunidad para regresar de nuevo al pueblo. Después de deslizar las esposas hacia el frente de ella, por lo que sus manos tiene un uso limitado, utiliza señales de autobús para encontrar la Escuela Primaria Midwich, donde ella cree que Sharon se está ocultando. Dentro de la escuela, Rose ve a la figura de una niña que se parece a Sharon correr al baño de las chicas. Ella entra al baño y abre una de las puertas de los inodoros, y descubre el cuerpo de un conserje envuelto en un alambre de púas con un trozo de un llavero de hotel en su boca. Rose toma la llave y está a punto de salir cuando llegan extrañas figuras. Ellas le siguen y Rose utiliza las llaves que encontró en la oficina principal para mantenerlas fuera del baño. De repente, las figuras se alejan rápidamente al escuchar una sirena de alerta. Rose enciende su linterna y ve que el baño comienza a degradarse mientras cambia hacia el Otro Mundo. El cuerpo del conserje cobra vida y se arrastra por el suelo aún envuelto en alambre de púas. Rose logra escapar antes de que él la atrape. thumb|250px|left|Chris y Thomas Gucci buscando a Rose. Mientras tanto, Christopher estudia informes y artículos en línea acerca de Silent Hill, y sobre los peligros que posee. Preocupado por la seguridad de su esposa, conduce por su cuenta al pueblo para intentar rescatarla. Él es ayudado a regañadientes por el oficial Thomas Gucci después de que Chris pide al oficial para ayudarle a encontrar a su esposa desaparecida. Con el pretexto de mantener a Christopher a salvo de los daños del incendio de carbón subterráneo y otros peligros naturales del pueblo, Gucci guía por los alrededores al esposo preocupado. El oficial Gucci revela que su padre una vez fue el dueño de la barbería local, y habla de cómo todo el mundo dejó el pueblo debido al incendio de carbón. Él simpatiza con Christopher, pero se preocupa más por su estado mental y está dispuesto a marcharse. Finalmente llegan a la escuela, donde Rose actualmente está todavía atrapada en el Otro Mundo. Aunque entre ambos no se pueden ver, en un momento caminan por la misma zona al mismo tiempo, y Christopher cree que siente la presencia de Rose, incluso hasta tal punto de poder llegar a oler su perfume. Sin embargo, Gucci no le cree, y ignora la vista de una puerta de la escuela que se abre y cierra por sí misma. Él y Gucci finalmente abandonan el pueblo sin muchas esperanzas de encontrarla. thumb|230px|Rose y Cybil esquivando la espada de Pyramid Head. Rose corre por los pasillos oscuros y oxidados y comienza a llorar, creyendo que no podrá continuar. Cuando está a punto de ser invadida por Creepers, Cybil de repente aparece y la salva, luego de al parecer haber sido arrastrada hacia el Otro Mundo, junto con Rose. Atrapados en el interior del trastero, las dos son atacadas por Pyramid Head, lo que resulta en una lucha frenética para sobrevivir. Mientras que evaden el Gran Cuchillo, Cybil dispara al brazo del monstruo. Cuando el monstruo está a punto de irrumpir en la habitación, él interrumpe su ataque y el mundo cambia de nuevo hacia el Mundo de Niebla. Mientras tanto, Christopher ignora la petición de Gucci para irse a casa, e irrumpe en el Archivos del Condado de Toluca en una búsqueda desesperada por cualquier información que pueda ayudarle en su búsqueda. Él descubre documentos que demuestran que el pueblo fue abandonado después de un terrible incendio 30 años antes, junto con una foto de la hija de Dahlia, la cual tiene un notable parecido con Sharon. Christopher es aprehendido por el oficial Gucci cuando intenta cuestionar acerca del orfanato de Sharon, y le dice que deje de investigar el pueblo de Silent Hill porque de lo contrario correrá el riesgo de ser arrestado. Exasperado, finalmente cede y vuelve a casa. thumb|250px|left|Rose, Anna y Cybil. En Silent Hill, Rose y Cybil se dirigen hacia el Grand Hotel, donde se encuentran con una joven llamada Anna. Buscando en el edificio, visitan la habitación 111 y descubren un pasaje secreto a un cámara de sacrificio, donde Rose se encuentra con una niña que se parece a Sharon, aunque mucho más oscura: Dark Alessa. Después de que Dark Alessa estalla en llamas, otra sirena se escucha y advierte de otro cambio inminente hacia el Otro Mundo. Anna implora a Rose y Cybil a seguirla hasta la iglesia, donde cree que estarán seguras. En el camino hacia allí, el Otro Mundo comienza a consumir los terrenos de la iglesia. Anna no sobrevive ya que es atrapada por Pyramid Head y éste le arranca la piel. Rose y Cybil encuentran refugio en la iglesia que se salva de ser transformada por el Otro Mundo donde descubren a los restantes habitantes del pueblo; un culto religioso, dirigido por una mujer llamada Christabella. Christabella les dice que un "demonio" controla los cambios de la realidad en el pueblo y que Rose debe enfrentar a "la oscuridad del infierno" si es que ella quiere encontrar a su hija. Tras convencer a Christabella de que ella quiere encontrar al "demonio" para conseguir respuestas, Rose es llevada a un hospital junto con Cybil para encontrarlo. Christabella descubre el parecido entre Sharon y Alessa a través del relicario de Rose y condena a Rose y Cybil de brujas. Cybil es capturada al defender a Rose, quien escapa de las garras del culto y desciende en un ascensor hacia el sótano del hospital del Otro Mundo. thumb|250px|Dark Alessa le cuenta a Rose la verdad. Después de un cercano encuentro con las monstruosas Dark Nurses (Enfermeras Oscuras), Rose se encuentra a una Alessa adulta con graves quemaduras, tumbada en una cama de hospital, sin poder moverse o hablar. Mientras tanto, una enfermera con traje rojo de hospital se encuentra llorando y cubriendo su rostro. Dark Alessa aparece y explica por qué Alessa está así. Rose se entera que Dark Alessa es la manifestación del lado oscuro del alma de Alessa. En un prolongado flashback, Rose descubre que Silent Hill tiene una historia de rituales de quema de brujas. Alessa fue condenada como una bruja por haber nacido fuera del matrimonio y un intento de quemarla hace 30 años fue desastrosamente mal, resultando en un devastador incendio que destruyó el pueblo. En su odio, Alessa comenzó a manifestar poderes psiónicos y terminó creando a Dark Alessa y el Otro Mundo. Desde entonces, ella ha estado cambiando la realidad a la pesadilla infernal para dar caza a los miembros del culto que tanto daño le han hecho en todos esos años pasados. Se le dice a Rose que Sharon es la manifestación de la inocencia y bondad restantes de Alessa y que fue llevada al orfanato por Dark Alessa, donde fue adoptada más tarde por Rose y Christopher. Dark Alessa advierte a Rose que Christabella sabe donde se oculta Sharon, y que ella ya está planeando quemarla, tal como ella lo hizo con Alessa. Después de darse cuenta de lo que debe hacer, Rose se compromete a ayudar a Alessa a realizar su venganza final para salvar a su hija. Después de explicar que la protección de la iglesia del Otro Mundo le prohibe poder entrar, Dark Alessa entonces hace que Rose la absorba para poder así entrar en la iglesia. Después de esto, la cámara gira hacia la enfermera sentada en la parte trasera de la sala, la cual sigue llorando. Se descubre su rostro para revelar que ella ha estado llorando sangre, consecuencia del ataque psíquico que Alessa le propició 30 años atrás. thumb|left|250px|Rose confronta a los miembros del culto. Rose entra a la iglesia poco después de que Cybil ha sido quemada a muerte por la gente del pueblo y ve que Sharon está a punto de sufrir un destino similar. Ella se enfrenta a la gente del pueblo y a Christabella con su nuevo conocimiento de la verdad, intentando convencer al culto que están negando su propio destino. Christabella apuñala a Rose furiosa, afirmando que Rose está corrompida y es un agente del "demonio". Las heridas de Rose causan que su sangre empieze gotear en el piso de la iglesia, liberando la esencia manchada de Alessa y abriendo un portal en el Otro Mundo. Dark Alessa y Alessa en su forma adulta salen de un hoyo y proceden a matar a Christabella y a la gente del pueblo con enredaderas largas de alambre de púas, dejando a Dahlia, Rose y Sharon como las únicas supervivientes. Sharon observa lo que está pasando y Dark Alessa se pone frente a ella y le cierra los ojos, causando que Sharon se desmaye. thumb|250px|Dark Alessa le cierra los ojos a Sharon. Rose y Sharon/Alessa dejan Silent Hill y vuelven a casa. Al mismo tiempo, Cristopher regresa a casa de su búsqueda por los archivos. Aunque Christopher, Rose y Sharon/Alessa están en la misma sala, pasa la misma situación que en la escuela. No se pueden ver los unos a los otros, pero Christopher todavía parece sentir la presencia de Rose y ve que la puerta se ha abierto misteriosamente por sí misma. A medida que Sharon sale de la sala, su expresión se vuelve oscura, indicando que las dos mitades de Alessa han finalmente regresado después de 30 años, y que Sharon es ahora Alessa. Actores *Radha Mitchell - Rose Da Silva *Sean Bean - Christopher Da Silva *Laurie Holden - Cybil Bennett *Deborah Kara Unger - Dahlia Gillespie *Kim Coates - Thomas Gucci *Tanya Allen - Anna *Alice Krige - Christabella *Jodelle Ferland - Sharon Da Silva / Alessa Gillespie / Dark Alessa *Roberto Campanella - Pyramid Head / El Conserje Música La banda sonora de Silent Hill se compone en su mayoría de varios temas de la serie (Silent Hill 1-3, con unas pocas de Silent Hill 4) excepto por "Ring of Fire" por Johnny Cash. La banda sonora fue regrabada y remezclada por Jeff Danna. Por ejemplo, "Promise (Reprise)" es una pista destacada en toda la película y se utiliza a menudo para acompañar a Alessa y su pasado. Algunas pistas vocales están presentes, con Mary Elizabeth McGlynn cantando "You're Not Here" en una parte de los créditos, mientras una animación 3D muestra varios ambientes de la película. El tema final en la versión japonesa de la película es "Lovin' You" por Anna Tsuchiya.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Og70-xgTzYM Anna Tsuchiya - Lovin' You Aunque no ha sido publicada una banda sonora oficial, hay un rip de DVD digital disponible electrónicamente en iTunes llamado Silent Hill: Música de la película de Silent Hill, y una banda sonora no oficial hecho por gostoneph17, y otros rips hechos por Yehezquel and Aethryix. Curiosidades thumb|200px|El nombre de Cheryl pintando con spray bajo el puente. *En el guión original, hubo sólo personajes femeninos por el director Christophe Gans quería una tema de maternidad, pero el estudio exigió agregar más hombres. Se agregaron los personajes de Sean Bean y Kim Coates y el guión fue aprobado. *Al principio de la película, cuando Rose se detiene en el puente mientras busca a Sharon, hay varios elementos reconocibles pintados con spray en la pared de fondo, incluyendo el logotipo de "GMC" y "The Beatles". Durante una escena, pintado en la esquina superior derecha están las palabras "Cheryl y Wolf" (una referencia a Claudia Wolf y Cheryl Mason); la escena luego muestra en un primer plano a la palabra "Cheryl". *La película cuenta con varias referencias a Silent Hill 3: los nombres de Cheryl y Wolf pintados cerca del comienzo, que hace referencia a la protagonista y a la antagonista, Cheryl/Heather Mason y Claudia Wolf. La frase de Sharon "no hablo con extraños" es la que dice Heather Mason en su primer encuentro con Douglas Cartland. También, un símbolo muy similar al Virun VII Crest del juego puede verse dos veces en la versión del Otro Mundo de la Escuela Primaria Midwich cuando se la ve a Dark Alessa dibujando de manera furiosa garabatos en su pupitre. *En la película, "Brahms" está escrito como "Brahams". Irónicamente, Cybil Bennett es la única que realmente dice la palabra "Brahams" en toda la película, mientras que su apellido está mal escrito en el periódico promocional de la película. *La mayoría de los monstruos destacados son tomados de Silent Hill 2: la Lying Figure (Hombre sin Brazos), las enfermeras ("Enfermeras Oscuras") y Pyramid Head. También se hace referencia al monstruo Mannequin, ya que hay dos escenas que muestran prominentemente a maniquíes averiados. Por otro lado, los únicos monstruos adaptados del primer juego son el Mumbler / Grey Child y los Creepers. La única criatura original aparecida en la película es el Conserje, que se creaba el día antes de filmar su escena. *La mayor parte de la banda sonora también es de la segunda entrega. *Hubo más de 100 trajes diferentes hechos para Radha Mitchell, cambiando sutilmente de una oscura sombra de chocolate a rojo sangre. *Radha Mitchell no lavó su cabello a través de la mayor parte de la filmación para ayudar a la mirada sucia sin lavar de su personaje. *El personaje de Dark Alessa nunca se atribuye en la lista del elenco de la película, sin embargo, es nombrada como uno de los personajes de Jodelle en el sitio oficial, en entrevistas y en comunicados de prensa de la película. *El guionista Roger Avary se basó en la ciudad de Centralia, Pennsylvania para la película, la cual también tiene un carbón de fuego que arde todavía hoy. Mientras se desarrollaba el guión, tenía el nombre en código "Centralia" *160 escenarios fueron utilizados en la película. *En la película, los pájaros parecen señalar el próximo creciente del Otro Mundo. Cuando Rose entra por primera vez en el callejón, cuervos perturbados toman vuelo justo antes de que las sirenas comienzan a sonar, similar a la escena afuera de la iglesia. Además, cuando los Brethren se esfuerzan por romper la puerta detrás de que Rose oculta, un pájaro en una jaula se convierte en desesperada y dejan su asalto, llevando el ave con ellos. Esto no fue originalmente una parte del guión, escritor Roger Avary tenía que convencer a Christophe Gans que era una idea buena. * El clímax original de la película era muy diferente a la que fue filmado. Originalmente, se suponía que seis Pyramid Heads suben a la iglesia y masacran los miembros del culto con varias armas, mientras que uno sostiene Dark Alessa y deja que baile en la sangre de los fanáticos. El final fue cambiado por falta de tiempo causadas por que la película ya ha tomado demasiado tiempo para filmar en el momento en que se alcanzó la escena. * Irónicamente, Jodelle Ferland fue la primera actriz contratada para la producción, a pesar de que Gans tenía miedo de que iba a tener que retrasar la producción para encontrar una actriz joven capaz de interpretar tres personajes. * Christophe Gans pasó 5 años intentando de convencer a Konami que le permita adaptar Silent Hill, y sólo fue capaz de hacerlo después de filmar una versión corta del juego en su propio presupuesto. Konami estaba impresionado con su película, y accedió a permitir que él co-escribir y dirigir la versión cinematográfica del juego. Roger Avary fue posteriormente llevado a escribir el diálogo de la película, debido a la mala inglés de Gans y Nicolas Boukhrief. * Había varios cambios hechos en la película durante su desarrollo. Algunos de los cambios incluyen: ** Dark Alessa originalmente seria sólo una proyección astral de Alessa, y no una encarnación del lado oscuro de Alessa. ** Sharon era la hija biológica de Rose y Chris, y era rubia, mientras que Alessa tenía pelo negro. ** Rose volvió al mundo real después de salvar a Sharon, y ella y Chris decidieron tener otro hijo. ** Sharon estaba muriendo originalmente de una enfermedad hereditaria, no sonambulismo. ** Rose tenía la intención de tomar Sharon a un curandero en una ciudad sin nombre, y nunca había oído de Silent Hill. La ubicación de Silent Hill en el guión original nunca se dice. ** Alessa se demostró estar en posesión de vastos poderes paranormales, incluyendo un grito inhumano que emitiría si era en el dolor. Mientras que ella todavía tiene poderes antinaturales en la versión final de la película, son muy minimizados, y la primera vez que se muestra exhibiendo sus poderes es cuando se rompe la cadena durante la quema. * Silent Hill contiene una gran cantidad de simbología cristiana. Los tres mundos representan simbólicamente el Cielo (el mundo real), el Infierno (el Otro Mundo) y el Purgatorio (el Mundo de Niebla), citas bíblicas se utilizan para destacar la historia de Alessa, y varios personajes representan figuras de la Biblia (Rose como la Virgen María y Sharon / Alessa / Dark Alessa como la Santísima Trinidad). Metidas de pata * El relicario de Rose desaparece temporalmente mientras que explora el Mundo de Niebla, sustituido por un eslabón de cadena. * Cuando Chris se baja del coche en Smitty's, tiene un dibujo de Rose en su mano. En la siguiente escena, toma la imagen de su bolsillo de chaqueta. * Cuando Chris pregunta sobre Rose en el garaje, el mecánico está trabajando en un Dodge Magnum, con una matrícula de Virginia Occidental en la parte delantera del coche. Virginia Occidental no exige, ni es posible tener, una placa de licencia del estado en la parte delantera del coche. * La imagen de Virginia Occidental en los remiendos del brazo de Cybil está al revés. * Mientras que los mineros intentan romper la puerta del baño, la cámara pasa sobre la puerta del lado de Rose al lado de los mineros. Cuando se asiente en su posición final, la sección de pared deslizante se utiliza para permitir que la cámara panorámica se puede ver, cayendo de nuevo en su posición en la izquierda del marco de la puerta. * Cuando Christopher irrumpe en las oficinas de los Archivos de Brahams en el momento de 0:59:45, las tapas finales anodizados de naranja claramente visibles y el cableado típico de los tubos fluorescentes identifican como luces de Kino-Flo, un tipo especializado fabricado exclusivamente para la industria del cine. La disposición es muy diferente a un sistema de iluminación doméstica convencional. Tapas finales de naranja indican un tubo equilibrada para tungsteno, azul sería la luz del día. * Mientras que el clero atacan a Cybil y Rose cuando entran en la iglesia, el relicario de Rose se arranca y aterriza en el escalón más alto. Sin embargo, cuando Christabella lo recoge, está un escalon mas abajo sin ninguna explicación de cómo llegó allí. * En el informe de investigación que Chris se encuentra en los Archivos del Condado de Toluca, len la carpeta el número de caso es "#5612", pero en el propio informe de la investigación, el número de caso es "561". * El codo de Lorry Ayers se puede ver que sobresale del vendaje utilizado para dar la adulta Alessa su apariencia quemada. * Cuando Alessa mata al cultista de pelo largo con el alambre de púas, la escalera en que Sharon se supone que esta sujeta se muestra claramente en el fondo sin Sharon. Periódico promocional En algunos cines, se distribuyó un periódico de promoción de 3 páginas con los detalles de la historia principal. File:SH pg1.jpg File:SH pg2.jpg File:SH pg3.jpg Véase también * [[Historia de Silent Hill (película)|Historia de la película de Silent Hill]] * Un kit de prensa de la película * Una novela de la película Referencias Galería Para una lista completa de imágenes de la película de Silent Hill, véase la categoría de imágenes de la película. Logosh.jpg|El logo de la película. Rose with Sharon (SH film).jpg|Rose y Sharon. Rose & Sharon falls asleep.png|Rose y Sharon antes de ir a Silent Hill. RoseAlley.jpg|Rose desciende en el callejón. Sharon048.jpg|Dark Alessa observa a Rose. Alessarun.jpg|Dark Alessa atrae Rose en el pueblo. Rose looks around for Sharon.jpg|Rose busca Sharon en el Mundo de Niebla. Silent Hill 21.jpg|Cybil dispara al Armless Man. Rose searches for Sharon.jpeg|Rose busca Sharon en las calles de Silent Hill. Silent Hill 11.jpg|En frente de la Escuela Primaria Midwich. Normal.jpg|Alessa Gillespie, la niña misteriosa que es el centro de la historia. Presskitpage14-1.jpg|Christabella, la sacerdotisa del culto. Dapromo.jpg|Dark Alessa, el lado oscuro de Alessa. Sharon249.jpg|El oficial Gucci encuentra el cuerpo quemado de Alessa. Dark.jpg|Dark Alessa mira en la cama de hospital de Alessa. Silent Hill 16.jpg|Pyramid Head tira la piel de Anna hasta la puerta de la iglesia. 10234-1.jpg|Alessa como adulta. Christabella, after stabbing Rose.jpg|Christabella, momentos después de apuñalar a Rose. Alessarevenge.jpg|Dahlia mira con horror la vengaza de Alessa. Rose and Sharon leaves Silent Hill.jpg|Rose sale de Silent Hill. PyramidHeadPoster.jpg|Cartel de Pyramid Head. MovieOrderSoldier.jpg|The Brethren. poster_thegraychild.jpg|Cartel de un Grey Child. Silent-hill-nurses.jpg|Cartel de las enfermeras. SHposter2.jpg|Cartel alternativa. Koreanposter.jpg|Cartel Coreana. Spanishposter.jpg|Portada Española. Damaking.jpg|Jodelle Ferland como Dark Alessa. Presskitpage19-1.jpg|Detrás de las escenas. Chrome 2013-01-11 17-02-06-53.jpg|Una entrevista con Jodelle Ferland. Chrome 2013-01-11 17-03-11-67.jpg|Filmando una escena en la iglesia. Chrome 2013-01-11 19-34-25-47.jpg|Rose y las enfermeras. Chrome 2013-01-11 19-34-41-31.jpg|Haciendo la escena en que Christabella muere. Chrome 2013-01-11 19-34-40-45.jpg|Cybil en la escuela. Image view (18).jpg|Christopeh Gans, Don Carmody y Andrew Mason en las calles de Silent Hill. en:Silent Hill (film) Categoría:Silent Hill (película) Category:El Mundo Real Categoría:Películas